


...One of these days I will also want to taste you...

by Kare



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is shy about his body, Kinda, M/M, Steve is a huge sapp, Steve is happy about the state of things, at least they are happy, but there is sex, i think, like incredible huge, more like hugely sappy, that sounded wrong, there is sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kare/pseuds/Kare
Summary: Bucky is still shy about his body. It doesn't stop Steve from walking in on him...





	...One of these days I will also want to taste you...

Steve was in a really good mood lately. He and Bucky are still trying to feel each other out. But they kinda... maybe... possibly resemble something like a couple.

 

There are still a number of things to overcome.

 

But they are working on it.

 

For now they moved back to sharing a bed. And as far as Steve is concerned, he can deal with most of anything, as long as he gets to finally sleep beside Bucky again.

 

This ever so slowly started to feel like home again. And he is willing to compromise on a lot, as long as he got to keep at least that.

 

Something he had yet to confess to Bucky, but well, they were still taking things slow.

 

Steve had slung a towel around himself after the shower. And he was just on his way to getting a pair of boxers for sleep. Part of the reason why he had forgotten about it in the first place might have been Buckys still quiet satisfactory kissing skills.

 

But, well, still taking things slowly.

 

Otherwise Steve might have suggested showering together.

 

Who knew. Maybe some other day.

 

Then again, Bucky was not the biggest fan of getting his metal arm wet.

 

So...

 

Steve did not even bother to suppress a smile when he found Bucky, already in bed, with the covers almost up to his ears, curled on his side.

 

It took a moment for Steve to notice that the mount of blankets was swaying... rhythmically. And that Steve had a good idea as to why.

 

Okay, maybe he did still blush. It wasn't as if this had never happened before. They had shared an apartment once. A really small one. It just had been a really long time since he had last walked in on Bucky. And it kinda still felt new to consider that for a change he did not have to run the other way, feigning ignorance.

 

And yes, maybe this did mean that Steve had turned into a giant wuss.

 

It was kinda hard not to.

 

He could also tell the exact moment when Bucky became aware of him.

 

Mainly because the swaying stopped.

 

Steve wondered if maybe he should have made his presence known a little earlier.

 

But it really was nothing compared to some of the other things they had seen of each other over time.

 

Steve refused to make a big deal about it. "Sorry, didn't mean to creep up on you. I was just thinking about that apartment we had in the 40s and got a little sidetracked." Even Steve could tell how soft his voice sounded. So, yep, he was turning into a wuss.

 

Still no reaction from Bucky.

 

"Is it okay if i watch? Has been a while since I heard that cute little moan of yours."

 

It had been meant as a lighthearted joke. But still no reaction from Bucky. And Steve felt something inside him clench. He knew from Buckys file that the man had been through a lot. Steve was under no illusion that Bucky would ever open up about even half of that stuff. So... Steve decided to offer something true instead. "It's okay if you say no, regardless if you mean, no never, or no, not now."

 

Still no reaction.

 

Well, they were still taking things slow. "I'm just going to grab a pair of boxers and then I am going to tidy up the bathroom a little bit, k?" Which was the nice way of saying: I'll leave you to it for... 15 minutes or so.

 

He was almost on his way back to the bathroom when he heard a small voice: "Steve?"

 

"Yes Bucky?"

 

"Can you... talk to me?"

 

"You got to know I would not stop talking to you because of..." Oh. There was that moan Steve had been talking about. Oooh...

 

Buckys eyes were huge, staring at him from underneath that blanket. And he would not tell Bucky anytime soon, but if he kept looking like that he could ask for most of anything.

 

It took a second for Steve to shake loose his brain again. So he knelled down to eye level, starting with the first thing on his mind. "Been half tempted to ask you to shower with me, you know? I know you don't like your arm getting wet. But I am sure I can remember to hold it away from water while you distract me like before. I really think I could. Might put that to a test one of these days."

 

And there was panting. It sounded like music to Steves ears.

 

"I know you don't agree with me, but you have a body to be proud of."

 

The answering wine was not entirely pleased.

 

"I mean it. One of these days I am going to cradle you close. And then I want you to take my hand and teach me. Teach me what causes that moan. How to get you to pant. And makes you wine just like that."

 

This time Bucky sounds needier.

 

"You are incredible. One of these days I will also want to taste you. Just for a little bit. Right after you came, I will lick your abs clean till I can tell your taste from every other food I ever had. Would you let me do that? Some day? Would you?"

 

And Steve noticed the way Bucky eyed the towel that barely did anything for Steves modesty by now.

 

But Bucky has not said anything yet. So Steve keeps his hands to himself, growing bolder in his words. "And if I liked it and you did not object, could I have some more? Would you let me lick you and please you, just to get another taste of you?"

 

And Bucky almost bows of the bed. For the briefest moment Steve sees Buckys hand and those abs he was talking about and they are just as perfect as he remembers.

 

Bucky is slowly coming down and Steve knows he will have to maneuver himself to the bath kinda soon. He is trying to figure out how to get up without risking his modesty... and whether or not that even still is something to worry about, when Bucky sneaks out one of his hands from underneath the blankets.

 

There is something white and milky and slightly gooey on there. Steve knows his eyes are just as huge, as he learns forward. Asking permission with his eyes where his mind long since gave up to want.

 

He looks Bucky right in the eyes when the tip of his tongue makes the first contact. And Steve can't help the moan. He waited to long for this. He wanted to know this since forever. And while his tongue circles this little treasure, his mouth closes around the finger, sucking hard and unwilling to let go.

 

And finally, finally, Bucky offers two words. "It's okay." And Steve is too far gone to work out what exactly is okay. But he takes it as a permission to suck even harder on that finger, to sneak his hand between his own tights and to let Bucky watch as he comes like a teenager, barely touched.

 

Buckys eyes stay on his the entire time.

 

Steve is not sure why he bothered with a shower just minutes ago. But right now he does not mind. Not when...

 

Steve finally lets go of Buckys finger, making sure that his lips are still barely grazing the flesh. He knows his voice sounds impossible small now. But... "Can I have a kiss? Just one?"

 

And Steve has never been good at asking for things. Not when they were important and when there was a chance that they could be rejected. But with Bucky it works like a charm. Steve is not yet sure if it is because he asks and does not order, if it is because he allows Bucky his choices, if it is because Steve actually likes Bucky being in charge or...

 

He has yet to figure that part out.

 

But this night the bath does not get tidied up.

 

And Steve does get to sleep under the covers, right beside Bucky, basking in the other mans body heat, even though Steve himself might have caused part of it.

**Author's Note:**

> like I said, I am cleaning out my hard drive. I hope you enjoyed. ^^; Not sure how realistic this is. But I wanted something different from all the Marathon Sex for a change ^^;


End file.
